When Dreaming Ends
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: When the managers of the Opera Populaire enter into an agreement with Harold Zidler of the Moulin Rouge to have the famous Sparkling Diamond perform and sing at the Opera Populaire, Erik meets the lovely courtesan Satine. What happens when the Phantom meets the Sparkling Diamond? What will he think? When he learns of her illness will he be able to find a cure?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning to a story in response to a challenge issued by TheElegantFaerie to combine Gerard Butler's Phantom with Nicole Kidman's Satine from ****_Moulin Rouge_****. These two characters (and actors) are so heartrendingly romantic that I just had to see what I could do with them! **

The year was 1901 when I first heard of her passing. She was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. I had seen the faces of angels through the music I had written over the years. Her voice was one of satin and rich cream, a soothing sound that calmed me and inflamed me at the same time. I can see her as clearly as the day we had first met. But perhaps I should go back, back to the beginning. Only then may others have the chance to understand what joy life can bring.

1875, the year where our story begins. The woman of my tale was still a stranger to me. I occupied my time in the catacombs below the Opera Populaire in _la belle ville_ of Paris. Or at least I assumed it was beautiful. You see, I had spent a 30 year self-chosen exile below ground. I have a fear of the world above you must understand. This exile was not terrible. I became a composer, architect, magician, a genius if I may boast. I was also mad if one could believe the rumors. The Opera had only recently been rebuilt. I had burned it down for the sake of a woman.

The opera then was run by two idiots with no idea of music. Their choice of prima donnas' certainly was lacking. First there was La Carlotta, a woman in love with the sound of her own voice. The sounds that came out of her throat…_mon Dieu_. My ears bled at the slaughter those poor notes had to endure. Then there was their latest protégé, the Vicomtesse de Chagny. She was beautiful, but her voice lacked substance. Her husband, the Vicomte thought it fitting to use his money and power to further her career as a soprano. I must apologize if there is some resentment on my part as the Vicomtesse was the woman that had lead me to my…fiery misunderstanding.

I had been forgiven, in a way. Everyone had returned and I once again found below in my comfortable dwellings. I have moved on from that mistake with a heart as cold as the stone that surrounds me. I found solace in the music that trickled from my fingertips. Every day was the same, monotonous and uneventful. The nights were filled with physical pain. I had an illness that plagued me, not often but enough to keep me below ground. I am deformed and cursed. For 30 years, I walked this Earth with little purpose except my music.

That was until the day I heard of Harold Zidler and his treasure. A woman of beauty, grace, and sensuality, desired by men throughout the city. A woman that had hair of fire, eyes the color of the sea, skin the color of a new spring lamb. A woman that was known as the Sparkling Diamond.

**That's part one for now. I'll try and upload again as soon as possible but with another fanfic in progress and classes, it might be tough. Reviews and PM's are mightily appreciated towards inspiration :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 to TheElegantFairie's challenge. This chapter isn't a lot of action, but I'm slowly building up to the supernatural part of it. **

She came into my life one night. There was a full moon that night I remember. I had decided to spend another night below with my music when I first heard her sing. It was like a wave of warmth that surrounded me, a blanket that promised to guard me from all that I had come to fear and despise in my life. Her voice did something that frightened me. It made me want to return to the world above, the world that had despised me.

I knew not how I made my way above, but the next thing I knew I was once again in my box. I looked down to find the source of such musical delight and, heaven help me, I saw a woman sent from hell to damn me. Her hair was red like the shine of a ruby under the light of a flame. Her eyes were large and full of promise, but I could see her pain deep within. She was a woman that had suffered. She wore a red dress that clung to her and showed off how white and pure her skin was. She was beautiful, but I had seen beauty before.

Suddenly I felt those eyes fall upon me before I saw them. She could see me, but she wasn't screaming or running in fear. She was just staring at me, and singing. Looking in those eyes, I heard the words for the first time. It was an Irish love song from a woman calling to her love lost to the sea. Her eyes held no fear, no sadness even. They held nothing, just two orbs. I had heard her eyes were blue, but they were instead the color of storm clouds.

She ended the song, her eyes never leaving mine. When one of the managers cleared their throat, I sank back into the shadows. She turned to once again face the managers and a man I had never seen before, a man that I could swear was the devil. So this was Harold Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge. If he was here then that meant the woman on the stage was the Sparkling Diamond. She was still staring at him. Her gaze was certainly unnerving and yet so captivating.

Without warning, I found myself doubled over in pain. I had made a mistake in coming above ground, especially tonight. I turned to leave, silently as a shadow. Before I did, I saw the girl on the stage hold a cloth to her mouth and cough.

**I have high hopes for this story. Hopefully I'll have time to work on it since I have a horse show this weekend, homework and another story in progress. coughcoughtotallyreaditcough cough But like always, reviews and PM's are mightily appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have high hopes for this story! That's all I can say!**

The girl came every day to the opera house. The managers had made an agreement with the managers to have her sing and perform here. She was new to the Moulin Rouge, known for her beauty but untrained in all else. She had been abandoned at an early age, left to be raised by nuns, shut off from all the forms of _art_ that Zidler specialized in. I found that I couldn't help myself, and that my monstrous carcass of a body willingly rose from the depths to get a glimpse of this girl.

Every training session, she would stare at me. This was indeed a problem as the managers and maestro would often notice, following her gaze. She would distract them enough to allow me time to escape, but this was ridiculous. I hid because I didn't want to be seen and she didn't quite understand that. Some days, I changed my position so that their eyes would find nothing. The strange thing is, her eyes would somehow always find me. Each new day, I felt those eyes weave a thread through my soul. Against my will, I was becoming captivated by this girl with the stormy eyes. I was afraid.

This fear drove me to keep myself below ground. It was a habit forming, nothing more. She was beautiful granted, but I had seen beauty before. I had loved beauty before and it had almost destroyed me. I could still hear her voice in my dark abyss and it drove me to distraction. It was full of such promise, but the maestro and the managers were doing nothing to enrich her talent. She reminded me of…someone I had known long ago. I would not get involved…would not… would… oh damn it, I got involved.

One night, I heard someone walking around in the opera long after closing hours. This angered me. This was my time to roam and now this person was ruining my nighttime plans. I walked up to the main theatre with a purpose. I was seriously angry, mind you. That was, until I saw just who it was walking around: the opera's newest acquisition. I just stood there and watched as she took in her surroundings. For the first time, she looked like the young girl she actually was. God, but she was beautiful. A beauty that was being restrained by that devil Zidler.

"You shouldn't be here." She gasped and spun around at the sound of my voice. She reacted to my voice as if she thought I would hurt her. She was defensive. Interesting.

"I'm sorry, but… who are you _Monsieur_? Where are you?"

"Such questions are mine to choose whether I answer or not. And I choose not to. The question you should be asking is how I can help you. You've seen me, I know. And I've seen you, more specifically heard you. You need to be trained and I can help you. For a price. We will conduct voice lessons just as we are speaking now. You there, me here. You're voice will be glorious, along with your body. That's where the other side to the deal comes in. I want you to sleep with me. You will share my bed whenever I so wish and I will teach you everything I can in return. Do we have a deal?"

By now, the girl was blushing and her chest was heaving. She was tempted and afraid at the same time. Good. This would teach her not to trespass. She was shaking when she looked up at the box where I had chosen to hide. Christ, she had known where I was hiding the whole time. This was going to be fun.

"Make your choice."

**Oh, a douche-y Phantom. That's new ;) I have no idea what I'm going to do with these characters so hopefully I won't mess it up too bad! I'm sad though cause I'm not getting a lot of reviews about this story. This makes my muse god so sad. Please send a review so that I know what everyone thinks so that my muse god will be appeased! Even if it isn't I think I still have some ideas to get me through *limps off* Again, reviews are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Make your choice."

I could feel my heart beating wildly within my breast. It was easy to be blunt when I have the protection of writing my commands and knowing that fear would do the rest. This was different. I had never before spoken to a woman as I had just spoken. I had seduced with words, but…but everything was _implied_. Shock filled me as I realized that something about this woman made me feel…strong. I didn't feel the need to hide from her.

I looked down to see that she had visibly relaxed, but the lovely blush still lingered on her smooth skin. Her eyes slowed raised their gaze from the floor to rest on my hiding place. I saw her chest rise as she took a deep breath before she spoke. "I accept; my body in exchange for your knowledge. When may we start?"

"What?" Oh merciful God, what had she just said? "I'm sorry but…you don't mean it, surely?" She had the audacity to look insulted. What had I done? "_Monsieur_, I mean what I say. Maybe a better question is did you mean what _you_ said? You were the coarse, uncivil one. You made the demand first. Don't be surprised that someone might actually accept it."

I could only look at her in shock. At this point, her eyes were blazing and her hands were on her hips. That blush was now one of anger instead of embarrassment. So she was insulted, was she? I decided that I wanted to continue to have fun with her. I had spent too long lingering in the shadows of my regrets and mistakes. I would grab this chance of amusement with both hands and hold on with all my might.

"I did mean what I said. You see, I'm used to women taking the more…_chaste _way. Finding an alternative to my demand or just walking away from the deal. I must beg forgiveness that I am unused to a _brave _woman, shall we say?" Her eyes widened and I could tell that I had made her even more furious. She was going to be so much fun.

"H-h-how dare you! I am as chaste as the day I was born! What you're not used to is a woman struggling to stay alive. I know the women that live here. Pampered girls that have a place to eat and sleep as long as they might prove useful. My situation might be considered similar, but it is much tougher than any of these _dolls _could ever imagine!"

I smiled and stepped forward, allowing the light to catch me at just the right angle. She stepped back in surprise, although I wasn't sure if it was because I had finally put a body to the voice, or if it was the body itself that was surprising. Either way, I stood to my full height and looked down at the fiery-haired beauty below me. "I can well imagine the type of life you might lead, my dear. You are right; these girls are dolls. You…you are a siren that has risen from the fiery sea of the earth to consume us all. This world will seek to consume you right back, but I will not. You have earned my respect and protection, so you are safe from me. I will teach you and you will be great. In exchange, I beg that you don't burn me too badly."

She smiled at me and my breath stopped as the full weight of her gaze rested on my face. For the first time in my life, eyes looked on me with an expression of something kind and warm; I didn't even have to hypnotize her to earn that look. All it took were some kind words and an honest promise. I chuckled softly as I realized something terrifying and completely expected: in that moment, I was destined to burn completely and utterly in her fire. I had fallen in love.

**I am so sorry to everyone that likes this story that I took so long to update! I've been incredibly busy and I somewhat lost my muse for this story along the way. But I've gone back and re-read it and I love it again so I'm not going to give up on it! I've decided that my Erik inspiration will be Charles Dance with a little Robert Englund. Cute, serious and protective but a little sadistic sometimes. I want the romance of Christian but maybe a dark side that resembles the Duke a little. **

**As always, reviews are much appreciated and make me smile and eager to write! Til next time!**

**Also, make sure to check out my other stories _Magic in the Night _and _The Moon Gives Us Its Blessings_!**


	5. Chapter 5

Our daily singing lesson had become the light in my otherwise dark life. Everything within the Opera House was carrying on as the same, bad acting, all around bad management. It infuriated me, but I had tried to help once and it had ended rather badly. While all remained the same, Satine improved spectacularly. I often found I laughed more when she was around; it was a feeling so new that I both feared it and craved it.

When we weren't together, I made sure to keep an eye on her. Now that she was improving, attention was being given to her that made my teeth grind. I'll admit it; I was jealous. They could openly flirt with her; openly claim her attention, while I was forced to wait in the shadows for the moments when she could get away. This drove me mad; she was _mine_ damn it! This brought me up short. When had she become _mine_? It didn't take me long as I felt my inner demon clawing inside me, reminding me why.

Perhaps there is something I should mention at this point in my tale. Don't be fooled in thinking that love develops so quickly. Life isn't like the romance novels that women take such delight in. No, life is crueler, making you wait for months, even years before those feelings can develop. What I lacked in physical beauty, I made up for in luck in time. You see, I didn't have to wait years or even months. When a loup-garou finds its life mate, the feelings are almost instant for the wolf. The human side just builds on that.

Ah, yes. I can well imagine the look on your face at my little secret. Indeed, the moon is not my friend, but once a month, I no longer have to look at a face deformed from birth. Many would consider it a curse, but I don't. The pain that comes with the change is a bit of a down side, but you get used to it after a lifetime. Now I've gone off on a tangent; yes, the feelings of ownership over the fire-haired girl had stemmed from the wolf inside me. I knew he loved her, wanted to claim her as his mate, but I was more hesitant. Having known the pain of a love gone wrong, I was less eager to part with my heart so quickly.

I could see below me that there was a commotion occurring on the stage. My curiosity seized, I made my descent to a hiding place I had near the stage. I hope that you will forgive me if I don't reveal the location; a retired Opera Ghost does like to keep their secrets. Making my way down, I caught snippets of the conversation. There was the deep voice of Monsieur André and the higher pitched voice of Monsieur Firmin. There was another voice that I supposed belonged to Harold Zidler.

"I don't know how you two have done it! She's improved so much, and in so short a time too!" There was a cough and then Monsieur André spoke, a little flustered. "So you shall be taking her now?" I froze, my legs refusing to carry me any further. "Indeed I am! Her talent has been refined and she has this glow about her that's new. She's perfect! I hope that our departure tomorrow is not too soon?"

The wolf inside of me howled, clawing at me to get out. However, there was an emotion that I will admit was not the wolf's. I was being left behind, again. This feeling of abandonment was a terrible one, especially when done by one I loved. I had experienced it before with the young Christine Daaé, as I'm sure you all will have heard, but it was stronger now because it wasn't only my wolf who loved her. At the thought of her departure, I finally recognized that I had fallen for her, the part that was human. I didn't have much time anymore. If I was going to claim her, it had to be now.

**I feel like I haven't updated this in so long! So yeah, Erik's a werewolf in this. I wanted to give him his own little secret ;) **

**Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with this story despite my cursed writer's block! You all are awesome! Have some cookies baked with love :3 To everyone who hasn't reviewed yet, don't be shy! I don't bite! Promise :)**

**Til next time!**


End file.
